


Holy shit, it glows.

by Reijikotoboner



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alien Sex, Hayato is cute and Ren loves his alien bf goodnight, M/M, Masturbation, Ok idk how to tag things w/ Hayato-, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijikotoboner/pseuds/Reijikotoboner
Summary: Hayato is sick of being stuck in the attic. He heads down to check on Ren, and he walks in on something he doesn’t understand.Alternatively:Ren says he’s gonna teach Haya what mastubation is and then ends up giving him a handjob instead-





	Holy shit, it glows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Alien AU my friends and I thought up!! If you haven’t read the original and main part of the story, I suggest you go do that before reading this (cuz it’s just a spinoff lmao-)

Why’d he have to get stuck in the attic all by himself? Hayato was alright when Ren was down there spending time with him, but it got lonely and boring to stay there alone. Of course, Ren brought him food and things to keep himself entertained, such as human books and other things, but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t tell exactly why, but he really couldn’t stand being away from Ren for so long. Maybe after being taken such good care by him of he felt a sort of dependence? Or maybe this was normal when two were said to be ‘dating’?

Hayato couldn’t take it as he peeked out of the the attic door. He didn’t see or hear anyone else in the house. If the house was empty, why didn’t Ren come and get him like he usually did? He slipped out of the attic and made his way to where he remembered Ren’s room being, pausing at the door.

There were… noises coming from the other side? He couldn’t place exactly what they were, but he knew they were coming from Ren. Maybe he was hurt? Should he open the door? Ren told him to always knock before entering a room - particularly after he accidentally walked in on him showering. Not that it was much of a problem now, since they were together (only for a short while so far), but he didn’t want to intrude. Although…  _ if _ there was a possibility Ren was hurt, he shouldn’t just stand around like an idiot!

Hayato slowly opened the door. “Ren? Are you alright…?” He asked, looking inside the familiar room. Ren was seated in his desk chair, currently looking at Hayato with a disheveled, surprised expression and a bright red face. He seemed to have his hand wrapped around the appendage Hayato had seen when he walked in on the other showering. Didn’t humans only have those exposed for showering and going to the restroom? Unless it had another purpose he was unaware of still. “What are you doing?” He asked curiously, stepping into the room, completely clueless as to the scene he had stepped in upon.

“I- uh-“ Ren couldn’t really lie. It was pretty obvious what he was doing (at least to any human). He let out a sigh before he replied, eyes shifting away from the alien. “M… masturbating.”

“What-er-baiting?” The look on Hayato’s facial expression turning from curiosity to confusion as he cocked his head a bit to the side.

“You’re- you’re joking, right?” Ren’s face started to crack into almost a smile. He had to be joking. Hayato was an alien, but he must have had  _ urges _ to please himself, right?

“No, I’m not,” Hayato shook his head in response. “What is it?”

“Well… uh…” Ren didn’t necessarily know what to say. Hayato had no idea what he walked into, and even though Ren didn’t want to kick the other out, he was kind of still in the middle of what he was doing, but he had stopped moving his hand the moment Hayato entered the room. “Maybe could I… finish this, and then you can let me explain it to you?”

“Of course!” Hayato smiled innocently, taking a seat on the bed with his legs crossed, eyes on Ren.

There was a pause between them before Ren looked up at Hayato again.

“Alone…?” He asked.

“Hm? What’s the problem? If you’re going to show me after, couldn’t I just wait here?” Hayato’s tone sounded almost whiny, like a child who didn’t want to leave the playground.

Ren let out a sigh. There really wasn’t any getting rid of the alien now. Maybe it would just be easier to show him. They were technically together after all.

He slipped out of his pants completely as he stood up and made his way to the bed, trying not to be embarrassed by Hayato’s staring at his dick. He took a seat on the bed in front of the other with his legs spread apart some. “How about I just  _ show  _ you instead?”

Hayato smiled wide and nodded, definitely more excited about this all than he probably should have been.

“To start off,” Ren pointed to Hayato’s smoothed crotch. “Do you actually have anything, like,  _ down there? _ Something like what I have?”

Hayato nodded, his face turning a slightly darker shade of purple than it normally was. “Yes… why?”

“Masturbating is the act of pleasuring yourself, so if you wanna know what it feels like, you’re gonna have to whip out whatever you’ve got, Haya,” Ren replied, with a bit of an amused smile. Thinking about it now, he figured this was going to end up less as Hayato learning about masturbation and more as him turning the obvious virgin alien into a blushing, moaning mess.

Hayato became more flustered as he spoke. “I-It’s not exactly like yours, though…”

“Well, no shit, you’re an alien,” Ren chuckled. “I won’t judge, okay?”

Hayato was quiet for a second before slowly nodding. “O-okay,” He said shyly. “I need to be stimulated a bit before it can come out…” His words became more quiet as he shifted into a similar position to Ren’s before sliding a hand down to the area between his thighs. “I-I’ve never done this before, but I think I know how to do it.”

Ren couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight as he watched Hayato massage three fingers in a circular motion on his crotch area.

Hayato let out a small whine as he continued the motions, until-

“Holy shit…” Ren breathed as he watched a new appendage emerge from a slit in the area that was completely invisible until then. It was a slightly darker color than the rest of the alien’s body, with small glowing white bumps along the side, much like the markings along his body. It was also thinner towards the tip, unlike a human’s, but it was easily recognizable as a dick, nonetheless. 

“N-now what..?” Ren heard Hayato let out a shaky breath as he slowly pulled his fingers away.

“You just kinda have to… uh,” Ren paused for a moment to think. Well, he was going to  _ show _ Hayato, right? He thought to himself as he scooted forward slightly, reaching a hand out towards Hayato’s dick, though not making contact just quite yet. “Is it alright if I touch you?” He asked, voice softening slightly.

Hayato gave a nod of consent before Ren’s fingers ghosted the outline of his cock, causing the alien to let out another shaky breath.

“Don’t be afraid to let me know if I take anything too far, alright?” Ren looked back up to Hayato, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the other’s lips and temporarily stopping his movements.

“Okay,” Hayato breathed against Ren’s lips as he pulled away.

Ren very slowly began to stroke Hayato’s cock, carefully watching for any signs that he may be overwhelming him or taking anything too far. It seemed to be almost self lubricated, as his hand slid up and down the length with ease.

Hayato was obviously new to this, incredibly sensitive to any small touch or movement of Ren’s hand as he let out a multitude of small noises, which were practically music to Ren’s ears.

“Does it feel good?” Ren asked in a low voice, leaning in to whisper in Hayato’s ear, sending a shiver up the other’s spine.

“Y-yes~” Hayato whined, spreading his legs almost unconsciously.

“Want me to try something?” Ren asked as he slowed his strokes, just making sure Hayato was comfortable with anything new. “I promise it’ll feel good for the both of us.”

Hayato gave a small nod of his head, looking up into his boyfriend’s reassuring eyes.

Ren removed his hand from Hayato so that he could shift himself forwards. His legs became slightly tangled with Hayato, but not to the point of it being uncomfortable as he scooted himself far enough that his own (still hard) dick was right up against Hayato’s.

Hayto gave a slightly curious expression as he looked down before Ren wrapped his hand around the both of them, the sudden touch earning a slight hitch in the alien’s already stuttered breathing.

The longer haired man leaned forward to kiss Hayato’s nose reassuringly before he began stroking again slowly.

Hayato let out a shaky moan at the stimulation, while Ren subtly bit his lip in an attempt to hold back some of his own sounds so he could hear the other better. 

The alien eventually buried his face in the crook of Ren’s neck, clinging to him and moaning out as he felt his climax nearing. “R-Ren, I-I think I’m c-close,” He whined.

Ren could easily feel himself growing closer as well, having been jacking off already, before he had been interrupted. “M-me too,” He breathed as he sped up his strokes.

It only took a moment more before Hayato came with a loud cry, his whole body shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Hayato’s moaning was all Ren needed to finish, groaning as he came into his hand as well.

They just sat there for a moment, panting as Hayato still cling to Ren.

“Hey… Are you alright?” Ren asked, looking sweetly and Hayato. “You did great,” He smiled.

Hayato nodded, slowly pulling back to look at Ren. “I am, thank you,” He replied with a small smile of his own.

Once Ren pulled back, he looked down at his hand, which was covered in a mix of his own cum and a purple fluid that was- 

“Glowing..?” Ren chuckled breathlessly with an amused smile on his face. “It glows?”

“Ah- W-well yeah,” Hayato replied, not really seeing why it was an issue. “It makes sense since every other part of me glows right?”

Ren let out another laugh as he kissed Hayato on the forehead before reaching for the tissues on his dresser to clean off his hand.   
  


“You really are out of this world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the song Cheryl by Yung Gravy for motivating me to finish this (and my friends ily guys)


End file.
